


Camillia

by jfridley



Series: ScienceBros Week [21]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: This the first day  prompt  (DUST)  of Science Bros Week 2019





	Camillia

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers and Avenger AOU happened but slightly different. Bruce never stayed after any of battles (movies).  
> He never went into space at the end of AOU so he never ended up on Saakar. Thor sent word about Thanos (somehow) and the team needs Bruce and finally figures out where he disappears to and go to convince him to come back.  
> They are in for a surprise.

Dust kicked up as the quintjet softly landed in the field in front of the small house. No one moved waiting until everything settled hoping the tall weeds would camouflage their ship.

“Are we sure this is where Bruce is?” Steve asked.

Tony nodded “That’s what Friday said” he replied.

“So this is where he runs off to huh?” Clint casually commented.

“It would appear so” Natasha replied from her seat.

Steve nodded “Well let’s go talk with him” he said, opening the back hatch and walking out.

Tony rolled his eyes but followed Steve, Clint and Natasha behind him. As they reached the steps, the door opened and a very pregnant women stood in the doorway.

“Welcome” she greeted with a smile- “You are early” she added.

“Early?” Clint asked.

“You were expecting us?” Natasha replied.

The women smiled “Oh yes-but I told Bruce you’d come next week-good thing I didn’t bet him” she replied with a laugh.

Two children appeared beside her wide eyed when they noticed their visitors.

“Marme-are they coming in” the young girl replied.

The women laughed “Dear god where are my manners-Thank You Ada. Please come in” she said stepping aside to let the group enter. “Cruz go get doc please” she replied to the boy.

* * *

The team walked in and followed the women to the living room area. “Please make yourself comfortable-Cruz should be back with Bruce soon” she replied.

Tony glanced around, then cleared his throat “I am sorry we showed up unannounced. We would have called if you know we knew you existed.” He said casually but stopped as the women laughed.

“There is a reason for that Tony” she replied.

“You know my name-what’s yours” Tony asked when Bruce’s voice called from the doorway.

“Cam why is Cruz frantic?” Bruce called as he walked into the house.

“You have visitors” Cam called. “And my name is Camilla” she added.

Bruce continued to the living room. He chuckled when he saw the team there. He leaned down and kissed the top of Cam’s head as Ada threw herself at the man.

“You were off dear” he replied dryly as he hoisted Ada higher.

Cam laughed “I know this pregnancy is throwing me off” she replied.

Bruce smiled at everyone “Hi Guys-welcome to our home” he replied.

The team blinked at him in surprise. Bruce furrowed his brow in confusion.

“What?” he asked.

“Little surprised buddy-at your secret family” Tony replied.

“Secrect family” Bruce parroted with a chuckle.

“I mean don’t get me wrong big guy it’s nice. The hidden bungalow – the wife and the two point 5 kids” Tony said pointing to the two kids and the bump.

“Are the kids yours or hers?” Clint asked.

Cam laughed “You are asking if an indian and african child are ours?” she asked.

“what about that one” Natasha replied pointing at her belly.

Cam blinked but before she could say anything Steve jumped in “That is really none of our business” he said. “Bruce we were hoping to talk to you” he said glancing at Cam.

Bruce sighed “Okay talk” he said.

“Is there somewhere more private?” Steve asked.

Cam rolled her eyes “Oh please excuse me-I didn’t realize I was in the way. Perhaps after your super secret meeting you all can stay for lunch” she said and attempted to heave herself out of the chair.

Steve’s face turned red “No ma’am I didn’t mean” he said but Cam interrupted him.

“okay call me ma’am one more time and you will be sorry” she glared.

Tony laughed “I like her” he said.

Bruce chuckled as he helped Cam up “Why don’t I take them down to my lab, hear what they have to say and then we come up and eat” he negotiated.

“fine” she sighed with an eyeroll and a smirk.

* * *

The team looked around the lab with amusement.

“I am impressed you have this here” Tony replied.

Bruce laughed “Well I found this bunker and tried to make something out of it. I mean it’s not the tower but it makes due” he said.

Steve cleared his throat “so Bruce we were hoping to convince you to come back to New York” he began.

“You tracked me down for that?” Bruce asked.

“Thor has sent word that Thanos is coming this way” Clint replied.

“And Thanos is?” Bruce asked.

“Near as we can tell a war lord alien” Natasha said.

“Thanos was responsible for the Chintari” Tony said.

“We have reason to believe he’s killed half of Thor’s people and heading this way” Steve replied.

“Is Thor alive?” Bruce asked.

“We don’t know” Steve answered.

Bruce sighed “So you’ve tracked me down because you’ve once again need the other guy” he said.

“Listen-yes we will need heavy hitters if this goes bad but we have more Avengers now. It isn’t reliant specifically on us. But we will need you to help decipher all this information that was sent with Thor’s transmission.

Bruce stared at his friend when suddenly alarms started going off.

“What’s that?” Clint asked.

“The security system” Bruce replied as he sprinted from the room, the rest of the team at his heels.

* * *

Bruce threw the door open to gunfire and bodies. He scanned and saw Cam behind the turned over chair. He slipped into the room next to her. The rest found hiding places throughout the room.

“I leave you for 10 mins and you shoot up the place” he teased.

Cam just smiled at him.

“Where-“he began but was interrupted.

“Alcove” she replied.

Bruce nodded “Good”.

“What’s the alcove?” Tony asked.

“Hidden passage” Bruce began.

“Do they know where to go” Steve asked worriedly.

“we practiced before so they know where to go and what to do if either of us don’t” Bruce began but Cam elbowed him shutting him up.

“You’ve practiced this?” Natasha asked.

Cam stared at her “yes”.

They heard a man walking and Cam cleared her throat loudly. Cam stood up aimed and shot the man as he rounded the corner. They all watched as the man dropped.

“There that was the last of them” Cam said.

She glanced around “Guess we need to move” she said sadly.

Bruce sighed “I’ll come back with you all if they can come too” he said turning to Steve and Tony.

“Of course” tony said.

“Tony” the other replied.

Cam laughed “what is going on?” she asked.

“Something big is about to happen and they need the other guy” Bruce said looking at Cam.

“That’s not the only reason big guy” Tony said.

Cam shook her head “Bruce they are your friends…if they only wanted Hulk they’d send Shield” she said.

“Shield is gone” Natasha replied.

Cam shot a side look at her “That’s what they want you to believe” she replied. “Now I’d be more loving and understanding but they are staring at me” she added waving her hand in the group’s direction.

Bruce snorted and kissed her forehead. “Listen guys I am not leaving them, so that’s my stipulations. They come with us or I am not coming” he said.

Cam rolled her eyes “We need to go get the kids” she reminded Bruce.

Bruce nodded “Okay I’ll go to the spot and you can stay here” he said patting her stomach.

“Sure” Cam said watching him leave. Not two minutes later she yelled “Bruce”

“Is everything ok?” Steve asked.

“My water just broke” she whispered.

The four other voices frantically yelled “Bruce”.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the thought of what if Clint wasn't the only one with a hidden family? What if Bruce had one? Why not? And wrote this!


End file.
